The Land of Eternal Night
by xXDeathGamerXx
Summary: L falls in a hole in the ground and ends up in a mystical land where its always night time, and he meets BB, Matt, Mello and Near, what will happen? YAOI INVOLVED NO LYK NO READ! LxBB BBxL slight MelloxMatt/MattxMello


I got the inspiration for this whilst listening to Creepy Music Box on YouTube, watch it when you read this, it will make more sense.

"_L"_

_The name alone made Beyond Birthday sigh….._

"_L"_

_Beyond Birthday whished he would care…._

As L walked thru the murky woods of London, in the fall of 1999, he fell into a dark hole, he fell and fell, and he continued to fall for quite along time, until he hit the ground with a dull thud.

"_Where Am I?"_ L asked himself, he looked up and did not see the hole thru which he fell, but instead the beautiful dark purple blue sky…

"Well, Hello!" said a cheerful voice "It is so nice to see someone new! Welcome, to the Land of Eternal Night!" L looked around but did not see a single person, so he said "um…excuse me, but can you please show yourself and tell me your name? My name is L" the voice giggled and out of the shadows stepped a man, this man was an almost exact copy of L, he had messy black hair, bags under his eyes, pale ghost like skin, and he stood slouched, the main differences where that the man had blood red eyes and had what L hoped to be strawberry gashes on his shirt, instead of blood.

"I am Beyond Birthday, nice to meet you L!" said Beyond, smiling and then he added "but most people call me BB, to keep it simple" and L smiled back and nodded, BB reminded him of the simple joys of life, for some reason, L was drawn to Beyond, with a slight funny feeling in his stomach, Beyond said "L, would you like to accompany me to the rave that is going on? My friend Matt is throwing it and of course there are going to be many sweets, its theme is Halloween however, so we will need to make you a costume." L thought for a moment _"Watari always warned me about going places with strangers, but I believe I can trust BB"_ and with that, L agreed and Beyond took him to a costume store, L bought himself a costume that was more or less of Jack the Skellengton and BB said his costume was at his house and L could come to his house to get dressed, so they went to BB's house.

B's house was a bit….scary, it was a tall old looking house with ivy growing on the walls, some of the windows had cracks in the glass and the house looked to be falling apart, there was a cemetery in the back which made L's heart jump into his throat and L, for the first time ever, thought _"what god awful mistake have you made Lawliet?" _B smiled and said "Well! Come on silly!" BB took L by the hand and took him in to the dark house…..

Inside, however, it was not as scary, but more warm, in the kind of childish way, BB took L to the guest room and told L he could change in there, BB went to his room, right across the hall and began to get into his costume, L had just finished changing when BB knocked and said "L? are you done getting dressed?" and L said "Yeah, I'm dressed" and L stepped outside the door, BB had on black semi-tight jeans and a white blood splattered button down shirt, on the side of his face was a pumpkin mask, he had a fake(hopefully!) knife with blood on it in his right hand, and L smiled as he was perfectly in the Nightmare Before Christmas costume he had chosen and BB said "wow, if cloths make the man yours made you into a sophisticated guy" and at that L blushed and stammered a thank you and slipped up and said "you look uber hotness BB" and L covered his mouth as Beyond blushed and laughed at what L had said and he sighed and said "well, thanks L, anyway, shall we go to the rave?" L just nodded for fear of speaking again and they went to the rave.

After a few hours the finally found 3 boys, one looked about 16 and had jaw length blond hair that curled ever so slightly, he wore a black vest and black pants under the vest was a blood red button down shirt and it had a black ribbon were the tie should be, he also hand long fangs extending from his upper lip, the other boy, looked about 14, his messy red hair had two wolf ears on top of it and he had a tail, his clothing was not to unusual, knee length greenish blue shorts and a orange and black striped top with combat boots and odd goggles over his eyes (that's actually my costume this year) and the last boy, looked only about 10, he had snowy white hair with wicked blue streaks in it(dyed for the rave) and wore a white kimono, he also had blood splattered on that and he looked like a ghost, and B walked up to the three, still holding L's hand and he said "Hi Matt, Mello, Near, this is L" the redhead looked up "HI BB! Hi L" he smiled and the Blond smirked "geez Matt, wtf, do you like have a crush on BB?" the redhead glared at the blond "shut the fuck up Mello! I do not have a crush on ANY1!" the blond just laughed at the redhead's attempt at anger and the boy with white hair smiled kindly "Hello Beyond, Hello L, nice to see you both" B started talking to the boy with white hair whom was called Near as L watched the blond and redhead fight with each other, L looks at BB "um….Beyond, is it normal for Matt and Mello to fight like this?" B just sighed "yes unfortunately, it will end when Matt starts crying and Mello realizes he pushed Matt away again, then Matt will meet a new fuck-buddy and the process will begin again" L just looked shocked at the moral status of the children in this world, and a few hours later, BB was right, Mello had Matt pinned against a wall and was feverously making-out with him, Mello bit Matt's neck earning a slight gasp from the gamer and L said "HEY! DON'T DO THAT KIND OF STUFF IN PUBLIC!" he shook a can of coke and opened it soaking Mello and Matt, Mello looked pissed but Matt just started laughing at the fact they were all sticky now and Mello whispered something in Matt's ear, Matt blushed and said in a hushed tone "we will do that Later Mells, L was right we shouldn't be eye candy for evry1 here, they don't need S-Rated stuff going on!" Mello said "um Matt, what does S-Rated mean?" Matt giggled "Don't you know silly? It means Sex-Rated" Mello and Matt exploded into a new fit of giggles and Beyond asked L to dance with him as the song 9 Crimes by Dian Rice started playing, L accepted and they began to dance to the slow and beautiful song, at the end Beyond looked at L and L leaned forward and connected there mouths in a kiss. Beyond was a bit surprised but kissed L back, when they parted L told Beyond "I love you, thou I have only known you for a few hours, I know you are who I love" and Beyond smiled at L "You love me but you have no idea what I've done, if I tell you, you will want to run away…." And L said "No! No matter what I will NEVER leave your side Beyond!" and at that Beyond cried a single tear, which L dried away, and they went to Beyond's house and Beyond told L of what he had done, the murders he had so willingly committed and L just said "its ok Beyond, I love you no matter what you've done in the past." And L kissed Beyond again, this one lead to BB's bedroom and…..well yaoi people know what happened next. The next day when L awoke, however, he was not in the Land of Eternal Night, he was back in his room, in Wammies House for Gifted Children, and what's worse yet, he did not have his true love by his side, and for the first time since his parent's deaths, L cried, he cried and cried until he could no longer cry. L walked down the stairs in the old orphanage and he found, in the common room, 4 new boys. One had black messy hair and red eyes, the one next to him, had white hair and black eyes, the two who were making out by a window had red hair and blond hair, and L looked at the black haired one, the one with blood red eyes, and he said "BB?" and BB smiled and kissed L and muttered "I will always be by your side Lawliet"

They all lived happily ever after!


End file.
